The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents one or more different approaches to database management issues, which may be unique.
In a multi-tenant database system (“MTS”), various hardware and software components comprise the database and may be shared by one or more customers as a “cloud computing” solution for data storage and management. Service providers offer access to such systems through a network, such as the Internet. For example, an application server may be configured to simultaneously process multiple requests for many different customers, and a database may be configured to store data that is shared by many different customers.
Customers of database systems demand that the data they purchase be comprehensive and accurate. An ongoing business enterprise typically maintains significant amounts of data in a database related to the company's business, including information pertinent to sales, revenue, costs, business opportunities, inventory, networking, etc. As one example, electronic business cards or contacts are the lifeblood of many organizations, and the contact information can be maintained in the database. However, maintaining the accuracy of the contacts or any other information stored in a database can be tedious, particularly when significant amounts of the information are provided by users, i.e., crowd sourcing. For example, data entry errors, such as reversing the first name and last name for a contact, are common for such crowd sourced database systems.
Thus, it would thus be desirable to provide an error checking routine that could be used to identify one or more errors in a database record, and which could initiate action to correct the errors.